


A Speck of Dust

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Song Tales [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based off Everything Stays by Olivia Olson & Rebecca Sugar. Takes place between the first and second chapter of Petal Drenched Seconds. Also, a little insight into what awaits for chapter 2 (; Credit to leviticusarts for Overgrowth. Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speck of Dust

[I recommend you read chapter 1 of Petal Drenched Seconds before this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6495610)

 

Papyrus couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

_________ Let's go in the garden _

He didn't cry for long. What was the point?

_________ You'll find something waiting _

Sans was gone.

_________ Right there where you left it _

And he wasn't coming back.

_________ Laying upside down _

His Dust had long since scattered.

_________ When you finally find it _

Only his save star remained.

_________ You'll see how it's faded _

Papyrus picked it up with trembling hands.

_________ The underside is lighter _

His fingers left trails in the Dust that had stuck to its golden surface.

_________ When you turn it around _

The back of it was covered in the grey substance.

_________ Everything stays _

A part of him wanted to clean the star off.

_________ Right where you left it _

Another part of him wanted to keep it there forever.

_________ Everything stays _

But that was the dangerous sentimental part of him talking.

_________ But it still changes _

And so he wiped the Dust off; but even then he did it carefully, using the surrounding flowers' petals to do so.

_________ Ever so slightly _

Shakily, Papyrus got to his feet, save star securely around his neck.

_________ Daily and nightly _

He tucked the save star into his scarf, making sure it was completely hidden.

_________ In little ways _

One last look at the Dust floating around above the flower patch, and he was gone.

_________ Everything stays _

However, a particle of Dust still clung determinedly to the inner corner of the star. A piece of Sans to keep his broken brother company.


End file.
